ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbie Daymond
Robert Daymond Howard (born March 11, 1982), mostly known as Robbie Daymond, is an American actor and voice actor who works for Studiopolis, Nickelodeon and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. He is mostly known for providing voices for animation, audiobooks, Japanese anime, and video games. He is the current voice actor of Spider Man from 2017-present, alongside his major roles as SwaySway in the infamous Nickelodeon cartoon Breadwinners, Blake Myers in the Nick cartoon Get Blake!, Tuxedo Mask in the Viz re-dub of Sailor Moon, Mumen Rider in One-Punch Man, Gaelio Bauduin in Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Sorey in Tales of Zestiria, Chrollo Lucilfer in Hunter x Hunter (2011), Smokey Brown in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Reinhard van Astrea in Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World-'', Mitsuki in ''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Killer T Cell in Cells at Work!, Gilthunder in The Seven Deadly Sins, Joe Kido in Digimon Adventure tri., Goro Akechi in Persona 5, Ikoma in Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress and Prompto Argentum in Final Fantasy XV. He also voiced Peter Parker / Spider-Man in the 2017 TV series. Voices in Idea Wiki *Jak and Daxter: The Avenging Angels - Tech/Stephen *Aldnoah.Zero: The Movie - Lutheran *''Blaster Warrior'' series - Demo/Bomberguy/Eric *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Demo/Bomberguy/Eric *Assassin's Journey - Taisei Yoshida (Replaces Orion Pitts) *Iron-Blooded RWBY - Gaelio Bauduin *Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage - Additional Voices *Attack on Vampire - Aero *''Speedy Blue Dog ''- Speedy Blue Dog (2009-present) *Fire Striker - Kyle/Spider Striker *''Powerstorm series - Crisanto Rizal/Philimax **Miss Philippines vs. Sonic the Hedgehog: Legends Unite ''- Crisanto Rizal/Philimax *''Fist of the North Star: Remastered'' - Kenshiro Kasumi *[[My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)|''My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)]] - Spot (creature voice) *My Little Pony (2025 TV series)'' - Spot (creature voice) *''Cat & Dog (TV Series)'' - Dog, Puppies (voice) *''Star Wars: The Alpha Returns'' - W-3 (voice) *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (2023 Film) - Rudolph (voice) *Pokemon Warped - Pikachu (voice) * Justice League: Rings of the Force - Beast Boy / Garfied Logan * Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom - Earth 2 Flash / Barry Allen * Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]] - Peter Parker / Spider-Man *''Shinzo (2015 Anime)'' - Suijin Category:Voice actors Category:Multiverse X Voice Actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:Psonic Actors Category:1982 births Category:Speedy Blue Dog Voice Actors Category:Fire Striker Voice Actors Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:Viz Media Voice Actors Category:Saint Seiya Voice Actors Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Voice Actors Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Sailor Moon voice actors Category:Bella and Her Siblings cast Category:The Dynamic Girls voice actors Category:Shinzo (2015 Anime) Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Attack on Vampire Voice Actors Category:1980s births Category:American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Bige1218's Omega Galaxy Saga Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Iron-Blooded RWBY Voice Actors